


Departures

by B_Radley



Series: Gandalf's Way [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Growth, Introspection, Love, Multi, Pain, departures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A look at various characters, original and canon as they take their leave of one another, before, during, and after the Clone Wars.Missing and enhanced scenes from various stories.





	

**Croft**

I watch my big brother pack a small bag, as he prepares to leave the life that he has known since he was eight years old. When a Jedi named Ky Narec discovered us in a home for foundlings on Corellia.

After I had already had issues with throwing fruit with my mind. At Mandalorians. Phygus Baldrick, my diminutive brother, had tried to pick the Jedi's pocket.

With his mind also.

I watch him walk down the stairs of the Temple. After being expelled for a prank. A fate that I nearly shared. 

His lightsaber sits in my hand.

**Ti**

I watch my Padawan pack his bag. As we prepare to depart for a year. To study and teach the Hunt to other Jedi on my world. I know his mind travels to dark places. To the Council. Where I stood there and accepted responsibility for his actions. Where I was prepared to lay everything that I had as a Jedi to save him from being expelled as his brother was.

I watch him as his mind travels to the place where he fails me. Where he has failed to quiet the rumors that I cannot raise a Padawan.

**Ahsoka**

I watch my hunt-brother prepare to leave for Corellia with Ti. To keep a world in the Republic. To do whatever is necessary, they told them, to keep his Father's world in the fold.

He has done so before. He did what was necessary to protect his hunt-sister's trophy from another unscrupulous hunter. Even as he stands there, his ribs caved in and blood frothing at his mouth.

He doesn't do what is necessary, but what is right.

He stands there, his Master swelling with pride. I embrace him tightly. She is not the only proud huntress.

**Lassa**

I watch a huntress through slitted eyes. I watch her stand over another hunter as he sleeps. Trying to decide her path. Not one hour ago, this same huntress and hunter had fallen into each other again, as their feelings had continued to grow.

I had pushed them. Or eased them in the direction that they were already headed. We had shared the light. I watch her wrestle with her decision. She walks around to me. I continue to feign sleep as she kisses me. She moves to him. Her lips touch his. She turns to find her path.

**Draq'**

I watch a huntress say goodbye. I watch a huntress kiss my daughter goodbye. The daughter that I cannot acknowledge, except in my heart and love. A Dragon cannot have daughters with as many enemies as he makes.

He can have a proud warrior and loving caretaker. One with a heart as large as the Five Brothers of Corellia.

He can have a proud huntress bonded to that loving caretaker. To protect her and guard her heart against all who would assail it.

To even protect her where I cannot. To protect the huge heart from pain and care.

**Baldrick**

I watch my little brother stalk past me on the shore of an ancient lake. His eyes are thunderous at once with pain and loss. Love and anger. Stubbornness. Pride. 

I see his eyes as he ignores me and heads into the lush green forest.

Instead of following, I walk where he came from. I stop short. I see the beautiful huntress and warrior who owns our hearts standing in the shallows. Her face becoming a mask of serenity. Hiding her pain and loss. Her tears stilling, as she pushes him away.

She does what is necessary, but not always right.


End file.
